


I Don't Remember Him

by wereleopard58



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth and Jared's father drops back into their life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: I Don't Remember Him

Author: wereleopard58

Rating: PG

Pairing: Booth/Bones

Summary: Booth and Jared's father drops back into their life

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Bones

N/B This is before the second Gravedigger episode when Booth gets taken. I think I have mixed a few of the episodes from different seasons so just go with it.

Feedback: Always very much appreciated even if no one replies I will still continue I love to write too much to stop g

Chapter One

Jared stared down at the piece of paper in his hand, he couldn't believe it after all these years. His father had finally contacted him. Grabbing his cell he pressed speed dial and waited for it to be answered.

"Hey big brother." Jared said wondering how Seeley would act after their last meeting.

"What do you want Jared?" Booth said his voice tired.

"Look I don't want your help or to do anything for me." Jared replied quickly before his brother could hang up on him.

"So why are you calling?"

"I got a letter from dad he wants to meet us?" Jared really wanted to meet his father alone.

"Well rip it up then." Booth ran a hand through his short hair.

"Seeley I don't remember him or the things he had done. I want to meet him."

XXXXXX

"Well good for you why are you calling me?" Booth's face hardened as the mention of his father.

Just then Bones walked in to her office and smiled, it fell as soon as she saw his look.

Quickly walking over to him she placed a hand on his shoulder. Booth shook his head and clicked his phone closed.

"Booth what's wrong?" Bones answered.

"It's nothing Bones." He replied quickly, looking over a her he sighed and dropped to the sofa.

"That was Jared."

"What's he done now?" She asked her voice cooling, hating the way that Jared always ran to Booth and her was the one that ended up paying for it.

Booth smiled and stared at the beautiful woman sitting beside him. He was glad that Jared hadn't gotten between them. In a way that had brought them closer. Bones, it seemed to see him in a different light now. "No, he's not in trouble." He said with a chuckle.

"So did he apologise?" Bones asked hoping that he did.

"No, he received a letter from our father. He wants to meet us both." Booth watched her closely.

Her mouth opened slightly in shock. "Is he going to?"

"Yep." Booth said looking away and taking a deep breath.

"What?"

"He doesn't remember him." Booth replied.

"So you've told him everything that happened and so did Hank."

"I guess he thinks that I lied or made it up." Booth stood and walked away not wanting to show the hurt in his face.

Bones watched him walk away angry at Jared for finding a new way to hurt Booth. Her partner was the best man she had ever met and it wasn't fair that someone he cared about so much was so selfish.

XXXXX

Booth was heading towards the Founding Fathers a smile on his face once Bones he had told her about Jared she had decided to cheer him up so they were all meeting up for a drink. He was very lucky to have her in his life. Cam had been a friend for a long time and she knew a lot about him, he was even glad to have the squints, not that he would ever tell them that.

Walking in he looked around his face fell as soon as he saw Jared and a group of people. One of the men turned and looked at him.

Martin Booth.

His father.

TBC


	2. Two

Chapter Two

Jared sighed internally keeping his face neutral. He knew as soon as he saw Cam and the others sitting there that he should have insisted that they went somewhere else.

"I thought you said he wasn't going to come?" Martin asked Jared.

His young wife turned to him. "Who?" Sherry asked.

Martin turned to her smiling. "That man standing over by the door is my oldest son Seeley."

"He's hot." Tina said. His wife's best friend.

Jared pasted a smile on. "He's not hear to see you."

"Why Seeley was never the mixing type. He was popular but always keeping people at a safe distance. Except for the girls." Martin said laughing.

"How do you know that?" Jared asked his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I kept an eye on you boys just to make sure everything was fine."

Jared knew that he was lying or at least exaggerating.

"Why don't we go somewhere else?" Jared wanted to know.

"Hey I want to stay here?" Mark said glaring at Jared.

"Why?" Jared asked.

"There is someone I want to meet who comes in here." Mark said with a smile.

XXXXX

Booth asked couldn't believe Jared and his father where here. He definitely wanted to be anyplace else. Shaking his head he walked over to Cam and the squints.

"Where's Bones?" Booth said as he sat down.

"She's just finishing a few things and she'll be here don't worry?" Cam said laughing.

"Isn't that your brother?" Angela asked.

"Yes it is." Booth's voice was tight.

Cam turned to him Booth was one of her closest friends. At one time she had been in love with him. There was something definitely wrong but she didn't want to bring it up now, not in front of the gang. There were only two people he would talk honestly to, here and Dr Brennan. Dr Brennan was the first person on his list when he needed to talk.

One day the two of them were going to do something about what was happening between them. Until then it was fun to watch. They had a special bond you could see it when they talked. They would look at each other and no one else existed it was never intentional.

"What do you want Booth?" Hodgin's asked standing up getting ready to go and get a drink.

"A beer thanks." Booth kept turning towards the door wanting, needing Bones to walk through.

XXXXX

Martin watched Seeley closely there was something different about him, admittedly he had not seen him in years but his whole attitude was different.

"Who's he with?" Martin asked Jared.

"Cam is an old girlfriend of his and now a friend. The others he works with, there is a friendship there. Kind off." Jared muttered not wanting to tell too much about his brother. If he did said brother would kill him.

XXXXX

Bones opened the door of the Founding Father's. Glancing around looking for her friends. Her gaze fell on Booth and an automatic smile came to her face. Then out of the corner of her other she noticed Jared. The smile vanished. She still hated the fact that he had pulled the wool down over her eyes about Booth. Never again. She would find out if he wanted to go someplace else.

Holding her head up she walked across to her friends. Booth was talking to Cam and he hadn't noticed her.

XXXXX

"There she is Dr Brennan." Mark said with a sigh. He was currently studying to be a forensic anthropologist and everyone wanted to work with her.

Jared just managed to keep the surprise of his face. It was obvious that he admired her but the glint in his eyes said that he wanted a lot more. Booth was going to kill Mark if he did anything to Temperance.

Martin eyes the woman up and down. "She is hot." That woman had looks, brains, talent and lots of money. She would be someone worth getting to know.

Sherry frowned as the men turned to look Dr Brennan. She couldn't see what was so special she was a geek.

Jared smiled as all the others mouths fell open with shock. He turned to look around and Temperance had placed a hand on Booth's shoulder. The two of them were smiling at each other. Leaning close as they talked.

"I think we'd better introduce ourselves." Martin said standing it looked like they had an in with Seeley. "I'm sure Seeley's friends would like to meet his family.

Jared froze. "I really don't think that's a great idea."

Martin ignored him and headed over to the small group of friends. Jared followed behind knowing that his was going to be a disaster.

XXXXX

"Hello Seeley." Martin said as he got to their table.

Booth's face briefly showed his anger but then it cleared. Angela and Hodgins looked at each other.

"Let's go." Jared said.

"No," Martin replied. He was not going to let this opportunity go. "Aren't you going to introduce your father to your friends."

TBC


	3. Three

Chapter Three

Booth froze. "Why would I introduce anyone to you?" His voice was as hard as diamonds, his eyes dark and dangerous like a black hole.

Bones turned and glared at Jared he knew that Booth came here. Zack watched not understanding what was going on. He opened his mouth to ask when Hodgins hit him in the leg. Now was definitely not a good time to ask.

A sudden shrilling sound made everyone jump breaking up the suffocating atmosphere. Booth still glaring at his father answered it.

"Yes." He said curtly.

Bones stood watching and waiting for Booth to finish. As soon as the cell was back in his pocket he turned to his partner.

"Case?." She asked with a smile letting him know that she was there for him.

He smiled Booth couldn't help it. Every time he looked into her eyes it was like a summer day with the cloudless sky.

"Yeah let's go." Booth said moving to the side to let her past. He turned to Cam. "Well see you back at the Jeffersonian."

"Come on people let's go and get ready." Cam called to the others.

Jared watched as Booth's hand lay on the small of Bones' back. He wished he could have gone back in time and things might have been different between them. The one thing he would have had to accept was always being in third place after Booth and her work.

Martin's face was red with embarrassment how dare his son treat him like that. If it wasn't for his strength as a father both of his sons would be weak. His eyes fell into Dr Brennan his eyes slowly stripping of her clothes in his mind. He wondered how right he was.

XXXXX

Booth sat quietly in the car . How dare his father come over and talk to him like nothing had happened.

"Are you ok Booth?" Bones asked watching him carefully.

"I'm fine Bones." He said quickly running his hand through his short hair.

"Ok." She replied looking forward again.

"I'm sorry, I never thought I would see him again." Booth said quietly.

"Why was Jared with him?" Bones asked.

"He was sent a letter our father wanted to meet us. I said no, Jared doesn't remember what happened he wants to know him."

"That's understandable." Bones replied.

Booth glanced around quickly his face full of shock. "What do you mean that's understandable?" He demanded.

Bones turned and smiled at him. "Look who his older brother is? He's in your shadow Booth. Look at how good you were as a sniper and now the FBI. You're a hard act to follow and he needs to find out if he was more like his father than you are. He needs a reason for why the only way to get attention is flirting. It's all about his looks and attention that way. You get it by respect."

Booth pulled over at the crime scene turning to look at her. A smile gracing his handsome face. He could just look at her all day. All he wanted to do was lean forward and kiss her but that couldn't happen they were partners. Just partners and that was all.

XXXXX

Martin sat at the table looking at Jared.

"So what's going on between them?" Martin asked his son.

Jared couldn't believe that the whole meeting was all about Bones and Booth.

"They partners. They solve crimes together." Jared muttered sulking this was supposed to be his time.

Mark grinned. "So you're brother and Dr Brennan are close?" He wondered if he could use this to his advantage.

"I suppose you could say that they are the best of friends, in and out of work they spend all their time together."

"So just friends?" Martin asked, he knew that he was a good-looking man. He sons had got that from him and he took care of himself that is why he had Sherry. Temperance Brennan would be a step up and all his friends would be jealous that he managed to win a woman like that. She would fall for his charms, they all did eventually.

"You would need to ask Seeley about that." Jared stood. "I've got to go."

"Do you want some company?" Tina asked she would have preferred Seeley he was more masculine and she was sure that she would get a chance at him.

Tina turned and noticed the look on Martin's face. It was a look she recognised. Sherry was her friend but if her and Martin worked together they would both get what they wanted. Sometimes you had to look out for yourself.

XXXXX

Martin grinned he was lucky that he had some very unsavoury friends. He had been sitting here for hours. Then she had arrived a plan started to form in his mind. He would get his son and he would get Dr Temperance Brennan author and world renown scientist.

TBC


	4. Four

Chapter Four

Booth walked into his apartment he still felt bad about jumping down Bones' throat she said she understood but he really need to make sure. What he needed to do was going into more detail about his father so she truly did understand.

"Thai food." Booth muttered to himself. He would get their favourites and head over to her place.

XXXXX

Martin stood looking at Tina.

"What do you want?" He asked arms across his chest.

"You want the bone doctor and I want your oldest son if we work together I think we can both get what we want." She said simply.

"Sherry's your best friend." Martin replied.

"That didn't stop you sleeping with me the night before the wedding and on your wedding night did it?"

"Ok do you have a plan?" Martin said smiling

"Of course I do, but I bet you do as well." Tina muttered before pulling his head down to kiss him. She did love sex wherever she could get it.

XXXXX

Jared didn't give up it had to give it one more chance. There was definitely something between him and Tempe. He was going to give it another go. His brother was defiantly not her type. She needed someone more fun.

XXXXX

Bones sighed she didn't like the way Booth's father looked at her. Her skin felt like it wanted to jump off her body and run away screaming in terror.

She was desperately wanted to find out more it was one of those things that made Booth the wonderful man he was today. The gentlemen who didn't like when suspects treated her badly. He trusted her instincts and even when she explained things in too much detail he would make her repeat it or Zack in words that he could understand.

He loved her brain and the two of them just connected and she was so glad that fate had brought them together.

Bones couldn't help laugh at that thought. Fate. That was something she didn't believe in.

XXXXX

Jared stood in front of her door and knocked.

XXXXX

Booth looked up at her apartment building and smiled hot Thai food in hand.

XXXXX

Martin and Tina looked at each other and smiled. This could work out perfectly for them.

XXXXX

A knock at her door brought a smile to her face. Booth. Walking over she opened it and frowned.

"Jared what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm sorry about last time, about Seeley. We could be great together. Some things Seeley and have in common and there is so much more about me that I know you like." With that Jared pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

The elevator pinged and out walked Booth. He was suddenly frozen to the spot. Bones, his Bones was kissing his brother.

TBC


End file.
